Call of Scooby
Call of Scooby is the fourth episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show Premise The Mystery Machine breaks down in front of Sargent Sally's Puppy Boot Camp! She thinks the gang wants to sign up so she puts Scooby into training! But Scoob's Special Ops training is interrupted by a demon bloodhound! Plot "Jeepers the Mystery Machine is on fire!" Daphne screamed. "Freddie, pull over at that building!" Velma said, pointing to Sargent Sally's Puppy Boot Camp. Fred made a sharp turn and parallel-parked on the side of the empty street. He then pulled a fire extinguisher out of the back seat and doused the roaring flames. "Rat ras close." Scooby said wiping sweat off his forehead. All of a sudden, a muscular woman walked up to the Mystery Machine. "Are you here for Sargent Sally's Boot Camp soldier!?" She yelled. "Well not exactly..." Fred started "You obviously are you have a dog!" she interrupted, "sorry, but no humans other than myself here at my boot camp!" Sally grabbed Scooby and forced the gang to drive away. Scooby whimpered. The gang drove to Sunnyside Camp, a campground next door. "Right now you mutts are scrawny weaklings, but soon you will become some of the strongest, fastest, and bravest dogs in the world." Sally yelled. "First part of your training is crawling under electrical wires in mud." Sargent ordered. All of the dogs did it, but Scooby refused. Sargent Sally was furious. "Next part of your training is the wall climbing! Move, Move, Move!" Sally commanded. All the dogs struggled over the wall, but Scooby who lied down. Sally got red in the face. "Your final task for today is, swim through this dumpster full of ice cold water!" Sally said with a smirk. All the dogs doggy-paddled through the freezing water, while Scooby lay tanning. "What is wrong with you SOLDIER!?!?" Sally screeched. "Ri ron't want roo ro rit!" Scooby said All of a sudden a demon bloodhound broke down the fence and started barking madly. "What is that!?" Sally yelled. "Rikes!" The demon bloodhound chased Scooby under the electric wire, over the wall, and through the arctic water. It roared and leaped over the fence. All the dogs were quivering in fear. "Alright everypooch let’s get to bed!" Sally ordered. Nobody refused. "Ri reed to rinvestigate." Scooby thought to himself in bed. He walked to the training ate and followed the tracks of the demon bloodhound to the weapons silo. Inside Scooby saw many weapons that must've been used in a war. He saw a weird display case and opened it. Inside was a robot dog! It immediately chased Scooby. Scooby hid behind a wall a saw a pay phone. "Red?" Scooby said over the phone. "What is it Scoob?" Fred answered "There's a remon rog rere." Scooby replied "We'll be right over!" Fred said. "Guys Scoob's in trouble!" "Like, nobody hurts my Scoob" Shaggy said. The gang snuck into the weapons silo and right away comes face to face with the robot dog. "ZOINKS!!!!!!!" "SHHHHHHH!" "oh zoinks" Shaggy whispered. Scooby leaps in and tackles the robot. "Scooby!" The gang cheers. "I can track the remote" Velma said."I found the signal, follow me!" The gang walks in to see Sargent Sally! "Alright I designed these robot dogs which i would then costume them as demon bloodhounds to force lazy members of my boot camp to do their job. And obviously it worked did you see how Scooby tackled that robot?" Sargent Sally said, proud of herself. "Listen Sally we never signed up for your camp, are car just broke down in front of your boot camp." Daphne admitted "Oh really, the GET OUT!!" Sally yelled. The gang ran back to Sunnyside Camp. "That's re ruper soldier Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. Writer's Note Hey this is ScoobyDude2 feel free to write reviews in the comments below Cast and Characters Villains *Demon Bloodhound *Robot Dog Suspects Culprits Locations *Sargent Sally's Puppy Boot Camp **Weapons Silo *Sunnyside Camp Notes/Trivia *This episode's name originates from the Call of Duty video game series Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 1: Desert Sands Category:Catfish Co. Category:ScoobyDude2's Stuff